


His Fallen Angel

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Collar, Dark Magnus Bane, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober 2019, Leg Humping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prince of Edom Magnus Bane, Sub Alec Lightwood, dark au, magic kink, religious/hierophilia, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Prince of Edom Magnus Bane brings his Angel to a holy place to watch him fall.Kinktober 2019 Day 6- hierophilia/religious | thigh riding





	His Fallen Angel

A smirk tugged at Magnus’ lips as the Warlock stepped out of his swirling portal and looked around one of the Shadowhunter’s supply churches, left alone by the masses but not by the Nephilim. However that night it was empty and the only noises heard was the wind as it gusted outside, the beginning of a storm. 

“How fitting,” Magnus mused aloud as he tugged his hand out of the portal behind him, pulling Alec out of the circle of magic that blinked out of existence behind him. 

“You recognize this place don’t you Angel?” Magnus turned to take a proper look at his love, unable to stop himself from tracing the thick black leather collar that had his initials engraved at the front in silver. Alec shivered at the pressure on his throat as goosebumps covered his bare skin as he looked around the church.

“Yes Sir,” Alec replied as flashes of grabbing weapons from this very church appeared briefly in his mind's eye. 

“I thought you would, I wanted to give you a gift after all,” Magnus purred as he licked his lips slowly as he finished taking in the sight of his lover completely naked in one of the Institutes stash houses. 

“A gift, Sir?” Alec directed his attention back to Magnus, letting out a soft breath when the Prince of Edom caressed his cheek. 

“You deserve it, Angel, you’ve been so good for me since you came charging to my rescue all that time ago.” Magnus hummed as he walked away from Alec and settled upon the stone slab that was situated at the front of the church, clearly the focal point once upon a time. 

“You took to your new role beautiful Angel and I want to reward that obedience and love,” Magnus tapped his right thigh and let a lazy smile appear on his lips, his cat-eyes glinting in the darkness of the church as the Shadowhunter automatically walked over to him and straddled his thigh. A cute little pink tone was brushing over his cheeks and his breathing a bit faster as he looked down at Magnus with parted lips. 

“What better way than to let you debauch yourself in this holy place?” Magnus’ smile widened when realization flashed in Alec’s eyes and his blush deepened and his cock twitched against the Warlock’s thigh. 

“Mag-,” Alec was cut off by the Warlock gripping his cock so tight it was painful and forced Alec to squirm.

“Sir, you don’t mean?” Alec breathed through the sudden rush of pain and the narrow look Magnus was giving him and relaxed a bit when Magnus’ tight grip turned into a looser one and began to gently pet his filling cock. 

“Oh I do mean just that Angel, you are going to ride my thigh until you make a mess of yourself and you will scream my names to the heavens so all of your precious Angel’s will be able to hear.” Magnus purred, his tone dark and seductive in a way that made Alec’s eyes flutter and tip his head back. 

“You want to be good for me don’t you Angel?” Magnus crooned as he leaned forward and mouthed up the pale arc of Alec’s throat, lavishing the rune with his tongue and teeth. He loved the little whines he could wring out of Alec with just a little bit of attention to his neck. 

“I-I do Sir,” Alec tangled his fingers in Magnus’ hair, body trembling as his eyes opened and he was greeted with an old statue of an archangel staring at him from over Magnus’ shoulder. 

“What are you waiting for Angel, put on a show for me,” Magnus nipped at Alec’s ear before leaning back on his hands, cat eyes dragging up and down Alec’s bare body with obvious hunger in them. Alec bit his lower lip as he gave a short thrust of his hips, a low moan falling from his mouth at the delicious friction of his bare skin against the leather of Magnus’ pants. 

‘That’s it, Angel,” Magnus cooed as Alec jerked his hips forward again, then again and again until he was gasping and moaning as he humped against Magnus’ thigh. 

Magnus slowly licked his lips as his cock swelled in his tight pants, but he was too focused on watching Alec. Alec who was hazy eyed now and pale skin flushed against the blackness of his runes. Of the church they were in, the statue’s of angels’ watching their every move and Magnus couldn’t help but smile as Alec mewled as he smeared some pre-cum against the Warlock’s thigh. 

“Look at the mess your making Angel, so naughty.” Magnus tsk’ ed before he lifted one hand and his magic swirled around his ring-clad fingers and smiled widely as his magic curled around Alec and danced around his skin like a live wire. 

“Sir!” Alec gasped loudly as his eyes rolled up into his skull as his hips jerked wantonly as Magnus’ magic sent a fire into his veins, it was like his nerves were turned up to 11 and he was keenly aware of everything. 

“Go ahead Angel, fall for me,” Magnus ordered as his magic engulfed Alec and the Prince of Edom just smiled darkly as Alec howled his name to the heavens as he came just from riding Magnus’ thigh and Magnus’ magic in his veins.

Alec blinked a few times as his usual orgasmic feelings twisted and turned into something new, his eyes slipped shut and his world spun around as he collapsed in Magnus’ arms. 

“What a perfect place for my Angel to finally fall, he belongs to me now,” Magnus said loudly, his voice echoing in the empty church like a declaration for all of the Angels to hear before the Prince whisked his fallen Angel away in a portal of magic.


End file.
